1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric actuator, a lens barrel, and a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A piezoelectric actuator (a driving apparatus) using a piezoelectric element is known in which a driving target member is driven by driving a plurality of piezoelectric elements and the tip members which is in contact with the driving target member elliptically. For example, the piezoelectric actuator described in JP-A-2007-236138, drives the driving target member in the X axis direction by the elliptical movement parallel to the XZ plane of the tip members when an XYZ orthogonal coordinate system is provided.